SwanQueen Christmas prompts 2015
by Mazheart
Summary: I had a go at a few of the Christmas prompts. They are all one shots. I do not own any of these characters I am just borrowing them.
1. First Christmas

Emma had never really celebrated Christmas, being moved from home to home throughout her childhood and often dropped in a group home, she had never had the opportunity to celebrate with family. This year was different, she was going to make this year count. She had a wonderful son, great parents and a younger energetic brother, what more could she possibly need?

She arrived at Regina's at the agreed time of 10am to watch Henry open his presents. They had started to get along better, ever since they both lost their loves in the underworld. Regina opened the door to an overly excited sheriff. "Come in dear" she said with a smile on her face "we were just having some pancakes, would you like some?"

"Sounds great" Emma responded with a grin.

Henry was bouncing off the walls ready to open his presents. Despite being older it didn't stop his excitement on Christmas morning. "Go on then Henry" Regina said sitting down on the sofa next to Emma. Henry raced his way through his presents shouting out his thanks and glee at every gift he opened. "This one is from your aunt Zelena" Regina said with trepidation. Ever since the underworld Regina and Zelena had put the past behind them as they raised Robin's two children, Roland and Emily. "Brilliant" Henry shouted after opening it "I knew if I kept hinting she would buy the game". Emma rolled her eyes at Henry's childishness.

"Hey Regina, this ones for you from me" Emma said with a smile. Regina opened her gift to reveal a necklace. "Oh Emma this is beautiful, help me put it on" Regina said holding the necklace up to Emma and twisting in her seat to give Emma better access. Emma carefully placed the necklace around Regina's neck allowed her hands to rest on her shoulders for longer than necessary. Emma had been crushing on Regina for the last few months and hoped that today she would gain the courage she needed to tell her.

"Ma, this ones from me and mum" Henry said jolting Emma from her thoughts.

Emma caught the parcel and carefully unwrapped it to reveal a photo album. Emma flicked through the album of photos from Henry's childhood. "I can't believe you guys did this" she whispered "it's perfect". Regina leaned in a hugged Emma holding her allowing Emma to cry slightly.

"Ma, you ok?" Henry asked concerned "we thought you would like it".

"She does Henry, she's just overwhelmed" Regina explained holding Emma against her.

Emma smiled at Henry to show that she was ok and allowed herself to melt into Regina's embrace.

"What time is everyone arriving for Christmas dinner?" Henry asked.

"Zelena, Roland and Emily are arriving at 3, and then Snow, David and Neal will be here just after that alongside Belle and Gold" Regina answered "which means we have to get the food ready". Emma groaned.

"Come on Miss Swan, you promised you would help peel the potatoes and chop the vegetables" Regina teased.

"Fine" Emma huffed getting up and following Regina to the kitchen.

"Henry, door" Regina shouted.

"No need to shout mum I'm coming" Henry answered from upstairs.

"Hello sis" Zelena said as Roland followed her and Emily in.

"How's our little Emily doing?" Regina said reaching forward as Zelena placed her in Regina's arms.

"She is doing really well" Zelena answered smiling softly.

"Thank you for my Christmas presents" Roland said.

"No problem dear" Regina said with a sad smile, it was hard at times like these not to think about how they lost Robin.

Regina felt Emma squeeze her arm from behind in silent support as Roland ran past her to play with Henry.

"The dinner was delicious Regina" Belle said once they had all finished eating.

"Thank you for cooking Regina, I doubt any of us could have done as good a job" Gold added with a smile.

Snow stood to clear the table and waved off Regina's protests insisting it was no difficulty. Henry and Roland helped carry the dishes to the kitchen and David began to wash up. They made quite the little team with Henry directing everything back into the correct place.

Later that night Emma and Regina had cleaned up after everyone had gone and were curled up on the sofa with a hot chocolate watching a movie. "I had a lovely Christmas, thank you Regina" Emma said sincerely. Regina smiled and turned to face Emma.

"I had a lovely Christmas too Emma, and I'm really glad I spent it with you" Regina responded.

Emma knew that this was the perfect moment to tell Regina how she felt but before she could say anything Regina leaned in and pressed her lips against Emma's. "Me too" she said simply. Emma smiled and kissed the brunette back happily as they sank into each other's embrace.


	2. Decorating the tree

"Sheriff swan" came the voice of the regal mayor mills. She was dressed in a black pantsuit with a plunging neckline. I rolled my eyes, she was so predictable.

"Can I help you madam mayor?" I asked sweetly.

"I hear you are the judge for this years tree decorating competition" Regina said.

I smiled, so this is why she has turned up. "Why yes I am madam mayor" i said. I had been surprised to find that every year the residents of storybrooke decorated their Christmas trees and the sheriff decided which was the best. I was pleased to be included in this tradition, even under the sad circumstances surrounding Graham's death.

"It will be nice to get a female perspective this year" the mayor said suggestively, I raised my eyebrows and she smirked at me. Interesting I thought.

...

"Come on Emma, you live here, it's your tree too" Mary Margaret said.

I laughed "you know I'm judging the competition this year, hell your the person who informed me. There is no way I am letting everyone down by not being impartial, there's people relying on me now".

"You can't tell me I'm not the only one trying to sway you in some form?" Mary said giving in instantly. I thought carefully about how everyone had been treating me over the last few days since they found out I was judging the competition.

"Now that you mention it I have been getting a lot of free coffee and bear claws recently" Emma admitted sheepishly.

"And you didn't think anything of it?"

"I just wanted the bear claws, can you blame me?" Emma responded with a huff. Mary Margaret laughed. "Anyone else?" She asked me carefully. I shook my head.

...

"Sheriff swan" came the voice of Regina herself "I hear you are taking bribes and wanted to add my own incentives".

"I'm not taking bribes" I responded with a huff "I'm sick of everyone assuming so".

"I'm sure I could change your mind" Regina said with a wink.

"What incentives were you thinking of?" I asked cautiously. It was no secret that I was attracted to the mayor.

"Caught your attention?" Regina smirked.

"Maybe" I responded.

Regina smiled and advanced on me pinning me to the wall. Her lips met mine and her tongue found its way into my mouth. I moaned into her mouth causing her to chuckle.

"Forget the competition Sheriff, I want you anyway" she said with a smile "just wanted to check you wanted it as much as I do".

"Not worried Henry will be disappointed if you don't win?" I asked.

"My tree is superior, there is no need to bribe anyone" Regina responded with a smirk. I rolled my eyes. "My bed tonight at 8 don't be late". There was no way I was going to be late to that


	3. Secret Santa

"I don't understand" Regina said.

"It's very simple. You pick a name out of the hat and buy them at present. The fun bit is that nobody know who is buying for who" snow responded enthusiastically.

"No, you miss understood. I meant why would I want to buy for just anyone" Regina responded haughtily. She knew who she wanted to buy for but the chances of pulling her name from the hat were incredibly slim.

"Don't be so boring Regina" David said butting in.

"Excuse me" Regina responded. David shrank away stuttering awkwardly causing Regina to smirk.

"Henry would love for you to take part" snow tried.

Regina softened. "For Henry then yes I will take part".

"Hey Regina, you taking part in secret Santa." Kathryn asked her friend.

"Unfortunately yes I am" Regina responded grumpily, she was not happy with her choice.

"Can we swap? I don't want to buy for Leroy" Kathryn asked.

"I have Snow so I guess if you still want to swap" Regina replied with a grin. She was surprised when Kathryn agreed so quickly. Well I guess I could always buy him beer she thought to herself.

"Hey madam mayor"

"What do you want Sidney?" Regina asked impatiently. She had been getting ready to leave work for the evening and did not like being interrupted.

"I was hoping we could swap names for secret Santa" he asked.

"I have Leroy, who do you have?" Regina asked.

"David" Sidney responded quickly "please can we swap?"

"Of course we can" Regina said kindly.

"Hey Regina, who do you have for secret Santa?" Snow asked ambushing her outside her own home.

"David" Regina responded.

"Can we swap" Snow asked.

"Depends who you have" Regina said, she was beginning to enjoy the game a lot more now she was involved in the swapping. "Whale" Snow said with a shudder. Regina laughed.

"Please can we swap?" Snow asked. Regina nodded, she honestly didn't care that much, Whale would be easier to buy for than David anyway. It wasn't like she would get to buy for her crush.

"Hey mum" Henry said as Regina was cooking.

"Yes dear" Regina responded as she stirred the dinner.

"Can we swap people for secret Santa?" He asked carefully.

"Who do you have?" She asked.

"Sidney" he responded.

"I have Whale" Regina offered.

"That's easier" Henry said "please mum". Regina nodded, anything for her son.

"Hey Madam Mayor, how are you today?" Doctor Whale asked as she entered grannies dinner.

"I'm very well thank you" she responded "how can I help you today?".

"I was hoping we would be able to swap names for secret Santa" he pleaded.

"Who do you have?" She asked.

"Emma" he responded.

"I have Sidney" she replied "but I am happy to swap".

"Thank you Madam Mayor" he said running off happily. Regina smirked to herself, perfect she thought.

"Hey Regina" Ruby said a few hours later.

"Are you ok miss Lucas?" Regina asked.

"Can we swap names for secret Santa?" She asked.

"I'd rather not thanks" Regina responded with a smirk "try Henry or Whale, they might be able to help".

The day came for everyone to present their gifts to their secret santas. Regina was very happy with the necklace she had found for Emma. "I can't believe how many people took part" Henry whispered to his mum.

"Thank you all for coming here" Snow said from the front of the hall "I am aware there have been a few swaps, but that's all in the spirit of the game. So if you all would please hand your gift to your person that would be amazing" she said handing David his gift. Regina rolled her eyes and looked for Emma in the crowd. She saw Ruby hand a gift to Sidney and chuckled to herself.

"She begged me to swap, but there was no chance" came a voice from behind her.

"She did the same with me dear" Regina responded looking into Emma's eyes "here is your gift".

"And here is yours Regina, you won't believe how many times I had to swap to get your name".

"You wanted my name?" Regina asked nervously.

"Open it" Emma said with a smile.

"Open yours" Regina responded.

"I knew you felt the same" Emma said slipping her fingers through Regina's and pulling her close to her.

"I love you dear" Regina said voicing what they had been to afraid to voice.

"I love you too".


	4. My mom knitted you a jumper

"No"

"Regina"

"Not happening"

"Please"

"No"

"I can do anything"

"No"

"But we can match"

"Exactly, it not happening Miss Swan"

"Aww, don't miss swan me"

"Emma dear, there is no way I'm wearing that hideous jumper"

"But I'm wearing mine"

"And you are your own person, with a worse fashion sense"

"Regina"

"Emma, I'm serious, I've never seen anything as bad, and I've seen your entire wardrobe, and that's saying something dear"

"But mum made it for you"

"Emma, not the puppy dog eyes, you know they stopped working"

"Henry, your mum won't wear her jumper"

"Mum, grandma made it especially for you, it shows that she accepts your relationship with her daughter, you have to wear it"

Regina appeared from the other side of the bathroom door wear in the jumper. Emma and Henry high-fives each other.

"Henry dear, will you go and get the cookies ready to take over?" Regina asked her son politely.

Henry nodded and ran off. Emma gulped as Regina advanced on her.

"You owe me" Regina said with a smirk "and you will make it up to me tonight, anything I need at all, no complaints, no objections". Emma gulped and nodded, this was going to be a long night.


	5. Dressed as an elf

"Emma" I said with a chuckle walking into the station.

"Oh god, hide me" Emma responded. I rolled my eyes at my girlfriends antics.

"Why the hell are you dressed as an elf" I asked appreciating Emma in green tights and incredibly short shorts.

"Erm... well erm" Emma said getting flustered as Ruby entered the room also dressed as an elf.

"Hey Ems it fits, we are gonna look amazing in the grotto, thanks for agreeing to help out this year" Ruby said not realising I was stood there.

"Your helping at the children's Christmas grotto?" I asked impressed at the sheriffs dedication to the town.

At that point David walked into the room in a Santa suit.

"And your Santa this year?" I giggled "how the hell did you all get roped into this?".

"Snow" they all chorused. I should have known.

"We need a few more elves if your interested" Emma said giving me her best puppy dog eyes.

"I think I'd rather just watch" I responded with a smirk advancing on my girlfriend "you look incredibly hot in that outfit" I whispered in her ear causing a deep blush to creep up her neck.

"And that's our cue" Ruby chuckled leading a bewildered David out of the station.

I smiled. "Ruby is much better at knowing when to leave than your parents dear" I said before sucking on Emma's pulse point.

It didn't take me long to have Emma gasping for breath and screaming my name as she came. "Your turn" Madam Mayor she whispered against my neck "have you ever fantasised about an elf".


	6. Ice Skating

"Aww, she finally asked you on a date" Kathryn said as I grinned. Me and Kathryn had been best friends since we met on the playground on our first day. We were the only two who didn't run and play in the mud. She had been aware on my growing crush on Emma Swan the biggest tom-boy in our class for years.

"How can you not like her, gorgeous blonde hair in curls down her back, big smile, and she's intelligent you know and she sticks up for those who can't stick up for themselves. Everyone loves her" I said.

"Not my type" Kathryn grinned "I prefer mine actually male, rather than acting like one".

"And she's so feminine and beautiful and kind" I responded.

"And sporty and boyish" Kathryn added.

"She's perfect" I sighed.

"Turns out she's liked me for a while too" I squealed. I was incredibly excited by this knowledge that Ruby had accidentally let slip.

"So where is she taking you?" Kathryn asked her me.

"She won't say" I responded "just wants me to dress in something warm, so I assume we will be doing something outside".

"Probably something sporty" Kathryn added. I rolled my eyes, I knew Kathryn liked Emma and approved of the relationship.

"Swan, big date tonight" Ruby said slapping me on my back.

"Can't believe you finally grew some and asked her out" Killian added coming up behind me.

"Yeh you've been crushing on her since second year when she helped belle with the Christmas play" Graham added.

"I'm more surprised she said yes" Ruby joked.

"Hey, that's not nice" belle said coming to Emma's rescue "you know full well that Emma could get any guy or girl in the school if she wanted them".

"The unlike you is implied then?" Killian added with a chuckle.

"I don't just want any girl" Emma said.

"Yeh yeh we know, you have only had eyes for Mills for years" Graham said smiling softly.

"So where you taking her?" Belle asked.

"Thinking of taking her ice skating on the lake. What do you think? Emma asked her friends.

"Aww that's cute Emma" Ruby said.

"You think?" Emma questioned.

"You taking food?" Killian asked.

"Was thinking grannies for hot chocolate afterwards" Emma responded.

"Perfect" belle smiled.

Emma arrived at 6 to pick me up for the date, you could see how nervous she was and I found it adorable. I had dressed how she asked in a big winter coat over warm leggings and a comfy jumper, all topped off with woolly hat, scarf and gloves.

"Ready gorgeous?" Emma asked as she saw me causing me to blush. I nodded not trusting myself to speak. She took my hand and we began to walk side by side.

"I have wanted to ask you out for ages" Emma admitted shyly. I smiled at her and allowed her to wrap her arm around me and hold me to her side. I rested my head on her shoulder as we continued to walk to out destination.

"Ice skating?" I questioned as we got close to the lake. She had set up fairy lights around the clearing and the lake was completely free, who knows how Emma managed to get the most popular hang out spot to herself for the evening.

"You been skating before" she asked and I nodded.

"Shame, I was hoping you would need teaching, you know up close and personal" she said with a twinkle in her eye.

"I definitely want you close"I responded with a wink. We got our skates on and she began gliding around the lake, it was impressive to see how well she could skate, I had not been expecting that.

"Come on" she said taking my hand and leading me out onto the lake. I hesitated but she pulled me along. It wasn't long until we were chasing each other across the lake.

"I'm getting cold" I admitted to her half an hour later. We made our way off the lake and began walking back towards town. I saw Graham and Killian packing away the lights and smiled at the lengths her friends would go to to help. We made our way to grannies and she ordered us a hot chocolate each. Sitting there in a booth at grannies on the best first date ever, snuggled into Emma I knew I was in love.


End file.
